


Lost lover (Hisogon)

by Vix_xiV



Category: Hunter X Hunter, HunterXHunter, 魔装学園H×H | Masou Gakuen HxH (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Cussing, Cute, Fights, Fluff, HisoGon - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Gore, Sex, Slow To Update, Sweet, Torture, Triggers, this won’t be super sad and triggering but will have some scenarios that some may want to skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vix_xiV/pseuds/Vix_xiV
Summary: Gon has lost his nen, so he finds his way back to Whale Island. He loves to spend time in the woods for days at a time. He spends a lot of time there, whether it's napping or exercising.One day Gon goes to the forest and gets himself hurt. He has a run in with a painted faced magician. What will Gon do to save himself? He knows he's no match.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, hisogon
Kudos: 7





	1. I’ll be back Mito-San!

( Chapter one )

* * *

Gons POV:

"But you just came back not that long ago Gon! Wouldn't you like to lay in a bed rather than the dirty ground?", I sighed in response to my Aunt Mito. "You make it sound like I'm leaving Whale Island. I'm just going to the forest for a while! You know I love being out there, besides, I can handle myself!" I said smiling at her. "I don't understand why you like being out there so much- and for so long!" She said with a dramatic sigh. "I won't be gone to long, just a week or so. I've done it before, now I'm going to pack some stuff and get going!" I responded, running up to my room.

I was folding some clothes and packing my fishing rod when Aunt Mito walked in. Smiling at me she said, "Before you go, eat some food. Your a growing boy and need to eat to get bigger." I nodded and closed my backpack and walked back to the kitchen to make some sandwich's.

Once I was done eating and packed extra food, I threw my backpack on, said bye to Aunt Mito and ran to the forest.

— slight time skip—

Panting and lightly laughing, I lay down on a patch of grass, barely escaping a huge bear. After catching my breath, I sit up and reach for my fishing rod. "That was way to close". I take off my boots and shirt, putting on a new shirt that's not drenched in sweat. "Alright time to fish!!" I cast my line into the lake, thinking 'now I wait patiently...'

**-At some other fucking place-**

Hisokas POV:

"What a boring day...". As I'm shuffling card, I frown, letting negative nen seep out and surround me. I've been doing the same thing for a while and it's getting quite old! I want something new, something exciting..! I make my cards disappear as I get up and walk out of the motel. I wonder around to see what I could get into but ended up at the docks. I could just board the boat and go where ever it takes me... It would be something new, and who knows maybe I'll find something...exciting~.

Authors note:

I know this is superrr short, but it's like a practice chapter. Tell me if y'all like it, or don't. Thank you for reading and I'm working in the next chapter. But like I said 'slow updates'.

Love y'all- Vix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapter are gonna be short, I’m so sorry about that. I also might change up the whole “POV” thing after the first few chapters. I’m not sure yet.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW BEFORE CONTINUING TO READ THIS**

* * *

First off I know not many actually read the authors note, but I want to thank you for clicking on my story to read. An other thing- I will not tolerate people who shame others on this ship. I understand others might not agree with this ship, but if you don't like it, don't read it. Now i will list some things you should know before we start.

Gon is back on whale island because he lost his nen. Hisoka hasn't fought the troupe, but instead he's off making a name for himself by hunting rare animals and fighting/killing hunters. Gon is 14 and Hisoka is 26.

There will be explicit content, and some things y'all might not agree with. This is a story, I do not want y'all to go out and preform these acts because you were “influenced”

Killua is training with his brother to become stronger, Kurapika (I hope that's how you spell it) is working for that fortune girl and as a cook. Leorio is studying to be a doctor or whatever. None of them have kept contact with Gon. 

The original to this story is on Wattpad, I am the original author and I would appreciate if you didn’t take my story and call it your own. Some things I have decided to change a bit but nothing in the story. 

There most likely will be smut, though I'm still thinking about it. There will be slight abuse and mental torture. There will be angst.

-updates will be slow-

Thank you for reading, please enjoy, and do call me out on any mistakes.


End file.
